Yet You Were Waiting There
by ImagingThings
Summary: Guy dies and finds that his journey to the next world isn't as lonely as he had expected. MegGuy.


Never in his wildest dreams had he imagined that the only person present at his dead would be his mortal enemy. Then again; Robin wasn't his enemy anymore, the last days had seen them go from enemies, to grudging allies, to friends.

"This is the end."

"For you and me both, my friend"

Yes, friends. He was proud to call Robin Hood his friend, because of him he'd found a purpose again, the man who'd had the most reasons for hating him after his terrible deed in The Holy Land had been the one to pull him out of the living hell he'd been in since then and back to the light. His only regret as he lay dying was the knowledge that no one would come for him, like he knew Marian would come for Robin.

Yet, even as his sight slowly became blurry, making it impossible for him to focus on his friend, he could see her; her beautiful curly brown hair, her eyes shining, and her rosy cheeks. She was holding a hand out to him and without hesitation he rose up from his dying body, holding this fantastic woman who'd changed his life in so many ways in his arms.

"Meg?" he whispered. "Have you come to take me to Hell?"

"No Guy. You have been in Hell long enough. I have come to take you to Heaven."

Smiling she took his hand and lead him on towards Heaven.

As they arrived the first thing he heard was a pearling laughter, looking up he saw Marian and Allan talking, the former laughing heartily of a joke the latter had just told.

"Go on." Meg whispered, letting go of his hand. "Go over there, and talk to them."

Slowly, hesitantly he walked towards them. How could he ever look into their eyes again? He'd killed Marian. He'd failed to defend Allan when the others had thought he was a spy.

"Guy?" There wasn't hate in Marian's voice, rather a sorrow for seeing him there.

"Marian… I…" He choked, and then started again. "I'm so sorry." He still couldn't bear to look at her; instead he looked firmly at the ground.

"I forgive you." Marian flung her arms around him, after a brief moment he wrapped his arms around her; hugging her back in return.

She forgave him. Marian forgave him even after all he'd done and with her forgiveness a heavy burden was lifted from his shoulders.

After what could have been an eternity, or just a brief moment, they let go of each other and Guy turned to his other friend.

"Look, I'm sorry for not speaking up for you."

"That's okay Giz."

He'd thought he would go to Hell, alone. Instead the woman who'd showed him love when he least deserved it had come to lead him to Heaven where he, even less deserving that, had been granted absolution from his two friends whose deaths he'd caused. The first directly, by a single trust with a sword, the other indirectly, by failing to speak when he should have.

"Guy? No! Not you. Not my boy."

Turning to see who had spoken he saw his mother, Ghislaine, looking just like she had done the day she died.

"Mother." He went over and wrapped his arms around her. Even though he was towering above her he felt like a little boy again, waking in the night, crying because of the thunder. Pushing him slightly away from her Ghislaine reached up and touched his cheek.

"Robin and I found Archer." He told her, instantly regretting it when he saw his father, Roger of Gisbourne, standing a little away, talking to someone.

"It's okay, my boy." His father told him. "Your mother already told me. I bear no grudge to neither her nor Lord Malcolm, as you will find; it's hard to hate people here."

The person Roger had been talking to came over to them, to his shock Guy realized who it was.

"Malcolm of Locksley. How long have you been here?"

"I left the world of the living not long after having spoken to you and Robin. I'm happy, we all are, that you and him got over your differences and found Archer. And I want you to know this; if our plan had worked, and I had married your mother, I would have been proud to call you my son."

As they were talking a beautiful woman had come over to them and taken Malcolm's hand, trying to figure out who it was Guy searched his memory; without luck.

"This is Louisa, my wife, and Robin's mother."

He only faintly remembered her; Louisa had died from a fever when Robin was still a baby.

"Come on." Meg had walked over to him and now took his hand. "There are other people you should meet."

Smiling he bid farewell to his parents, Lord Malcolm and Lady Louisa.

He didn't know who Meg was taking him to see, but he knew one thing; it didn't really matter, those she took him to see was those he needed to see. The first person they stopped at was a young man, at first Guy didn't recognize him then he realized who it was.

"You're Kate's brother."

"Yes. I am. I have long ago forgiven you, and I know, even though she might say otherwise, that my sister has too."

Tugging his arm Meg lead him on, this time they walked for a while before they finally found the person Meg was looking for;

"Guy of Gisbourne. Welcome, my friend."

"Lambert, I…"

But his old friend put up a hand to stop him.

"Haven't you learned by now that you do not need to seek forgiveness? You have already been given it."

Clasping his friend's arm they embraced, they had been best friends once, now it seems they would be so again.

"Guy." Marian had come over to them, together with her parents, Lord Edward and Lady Kate of Knighton. "I have to go and fetch Robin. Promise me you two won't fight too much when he arrives."

"I'm sorry Marian, I can't promise you that. After all; my mother and his father wanted us to be brothers so I suppose when better _act_ like brothers."

Laughing she disappeared off to get Robin, while Guy stood surrounded by his old friends. Behind him someone was chuckling silently, turning to see who it was Guy saw Lord Malcolm standing with Lady Louisa and Guy's parents.

"I almost can't wait for the day Archer arrives. _That _should be interesting."


End file.
